syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly
Firefly is a town in western Capital State. Considerable development of the town began in 1951 when some residential buildings were built as a workers' settlement who were building the Cancaldee Dam power plant (completed in 1958) around which the town grew. Further development of the town was sustained by large companies who had built their factories here and the completion of Faculty of Physics and Mathematics of Synian University (completed in 1989) in the town. Etymology Firefly received it's name from Europeans who interpreted yellowfly as a firefly. The maggots of yellowflies lived in the Shining Lake until the industrialisation when the waters of the lake became polluted and unsuitable for the growth of maggots. History Early history Since 1560s area in proximity of Shining Lake was called Firefly Fields. In 1699 count Pearls' Richard suggested to build a hunting castle for himself. In 1702 he commissioned a sketch at Bartholomew Grecco. Soon after he decided that he will build the castle on the eastern coast of the Shining Lake as this forested area was rich with deers and bears. Pearls' Richard delayed the completion of the project by arbitrary changing the project without notifying anybody else and ordering the project to be changed a number of times. The project was finally complete in 1720. The next problem was lack of funds to build the castle. The construction began in 1729, however, it was cancelled in 1731 when Pearls' Richard died. His sons divided the property. The incomplete castle was obtained by Jonathan Graham who sold it further to his brother George Redhair. In 1737 he took a loan and proceeded to build his father's castle. The construction was stopped again when George Redhair died from tubercolosis in 1742. The Royal Bank of Synia took the manor for themselves. Then the castle stood intact for 30 years until the king of Synia - King Alexander of Synia bought it. The castle was fallen into disrepair, however, it was reconstructed and completed by 1777 which is said to be the year Firefly was founded. The new palace was named Victory Hill Manor. This manor was the last stand of House Griffin during the Synian Revolution of 1821. Queen Mary of Synia and her family were forbidden to live in the castle. The castle remained uninhabited until it got in the hands of the Field Marshal of Synian army Harris Dougherty and his family. 19th century During 19th century the manor received a park which was completed in autumn 1858. A small village of servants and craftsmans was built next to the manor, however, it has been all but demolished during 1950s. It is unknown, when exactly during this time, the village received it's name - Firefly. 20th century Nothing much had changed in the village during the first half of 20th century. The population of the village had increased by only 30 people. In 1903 the castle got owned by the state. In 1944 discussions had been raised about how Synia would produce it's own electricity. The idea of building a fossil-fuel power station was immeadeatly abandoned due to continuing economic crisis. Prime minister Gregory Jenkins offered to build a hydroelectric power plant on Cancaldee which is the biggest river of Synia by discharge. Discussions had been raised about where to built the dam. The most favorable idea was to flood Cancaldee Valley, however, it was of too great natural value to be flooded. Gregory Jenkins proposed to build the dam upstream Azure which was a acceptable location. The government of Synia decided to take a loan to built the power plant. The project was extended to build a modern town next to the power plant to show Synia's technological development. In 1951 the old village next to the Victory Hill Manor was demolished and replaced by new high-rise buildings which were meant to house workers who would be building the dam. The completion of Cancaldee Dam was indicated by a sudden rise of unemployment. The government was searching for exit out of the situation. British Sugar supported by the government opened a major sugar refinery in the village in 1962. In 1969 the sugar refinery seceded from the British Sugar and founded a new company - Sugarline with the HQ being located in Firefly. The village continued it's development as the most modern town of Synia. A number of buildings were built in the 1960s to make the village more independent. The population experienced a dramatic rise and in 1982 it reached 10 000, thus it was declared as a town. In 1986 the new Firefly City Council Building was complete. In 1989 the Faculty of Physics and Mathematics of Synian University was opened in the town. In 1990s Upper Green Island was created as an example of Human ecological impact on Earth and what we could do to change it. In 1999 Museum of Technology was opened there. Second Revival The 2000s are sometimes called the Second Revival of Firefly for the development of the town that has occured during these 10 years. All of the old high-rise buildings built in 1950s got renovated by this time, two new trade centres, Astronomy Department of the Faculty of Physics and Mathematics of Synian University, the New Culture Palace and the Grand Estrade were built. A number of companies seek to expand their operations to Firefly as this is a great potential hub of activity. Neighbourhoods of Firefly * Victory Hill - Wooded neighbourhood located above the average elevation of the town. Victory Hill Manor and par surrounding it have been built here * Downtown - Houses New Culture Palace, Firefly City Council building, First Secondary School of Firefly, Lake Stadium and Chili and Atlantic shopping malls. * Firefly Fields * Morgan's Way * East Side - Houses the FPMSU. * Station * Cancaldee - Houses the Grand Estrade Attractions * Victory Hill Manor * Upper Green Island * Grand Estrade * New Culture Palace * Firefly Mall Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Firefly Category:Capital State